


The Most Embarrassing Moment of Rory Williams’ Life

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River learns to knock, and Rory learns something new.</p><p>For whererainfalls's prompt (from tumblr) for the Guns & Curls ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Embarrassing Moment of Rory Williams’ Life

Rory has never experienced something quite so embarrassing as having his adult daughter—older than he is—walk into the console room at the exact moment he finishes unfastening Amy’s bra, while his pants are firmly around his ankles.

 _“Oops,”_ River trills, turning straight around to leave again. Rory stares after her with his most horrified expression while Amy buries her head in his shoulder, trying to muffle her giggles.

“Knock, first!” he calls, as she walks through the door.

“Will do!” she calls back. “And, Dad, she really hates it when you take her bra off before her skirt.”


End file.
